<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We are Blood by dazachuuu (Zurenika)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542216">We are Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/dazachuuu'>dazachuuu (Zurenika)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Crime AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crime AU, Crime Group AU, Fic Dump, Gen, Mafia AU, Nekoma, Surprise characters at the end, Terushima's here too but yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/dazachuuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Terushima’s eyes widened in fear, His gasp cut off as Kuroo wrapped his free hand around the other man’s neck, the claw ring on his thumb drawing a thin, crimson line along the side of Terushima’s throat." </p><p> </p><p>The Haikyuu Crime/Mafia AU - Nekoma edition</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev &amp; Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Crime AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We are Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma carefully scanned the inside of the restaurant, eyes running over all the windows and entry and exit points. He knew that their men were stationed strategically around the place and yet he can’t seem to let his guard down. </p><p>“Relax, Kenma,” Yaku said but he knew that the guy was just as wary as him. He glanced at Yaku, noting how the other’s eyes linger on the remaining customers a little too long. </p><p>Kenma turned his attention to the two people seated in the middle of the room. Kuroo was laughing along with whatever the other guy - Terushima - was saying. As always, his hands were flailing about but the lit end of Kuroo’s cigar looked so much like a laser point that it’s making Kenma all the more paranoid. </p><p>He took several deep breaths and focused instead on the third person on their table. </p><p>Lev was practically vibrating in his seat, hands all fidgety while he shot glances at Kuroo and Terushima. Kenma can feel the bloodlust coming from the other guy and sometimes, he wonders how Yaku manages to contain the guy. As if feeling eyes on him, Lev slowly turned on him, lips pulling into a grin. </p><p>“Is he the target?” Lev asked. </p><p>Kuroo raised his hand and all three of them stood and walked towards him. Lev was carrying a thin, black case which he handed to Kuroo, and Kuroo in turn pushed it towards Terushima. </p><p>The other guy reached for it and flicked it open, eyes widening in glee upon seeing its contents. Terushima pulled out a yellow duffel bag from under the table and kicked it towards Yaku without care. </p><p>“Well then, it was a pleasure doing business with you,” Terushima said as he stood up, extending a hand towards Kuroo. </p><p>Kuroo got to his feet and shook his hand.   “I would say the same but… I know we’re not the only ones you sold the drug to,” Kuroo said. His lips were curled in that signature smirk but his eyes were as cold and empty as the void. </p><p>Terushima’s eyes widened in fear, His gasp cut off as Kuroo wrapped his free hand around the other man’s neck, the claw ring on his thumb drawing a thin, crimson line along the side of Terushima’s throat. </p><p>“I-I w-wait! Kuroo-san! I-” he pleaded.  </p><p>Lev reached the guy in just two steps, arms wrapping tight around Terushima, immobilizing him. </p><p>Kenma glanced back around the room, noticing how they’re now the only ones left inside. </p><p>“P-please, I’m sorry! I just needed the money, I-”</p><p>Kuroo sighed, taking two steps back and met Lev's eyes giving him a curt nod. </p><p>Lev smiled widely, green eyes taking on that crazed look he gets whenever they let him 'play'. He pulled a small dagger out, strapped near his cuffs, and immediately plunged it into Terushima’s neck - one, two, three strikes straight on the jugular.</p><p>Kenma turned his head to the side, more to avoid the blood splatter from Lev’s messy work than anything. He heard Yaku click his tongue beside him followed by muttered apologies from Lev. </p><p>“Yaku, take care of the rest. Kenma, let’s go,” Kuroo commanded, turning on his heel and walking away. </p><p> </p><p>+++++<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Bokuto-san, this way,”  </p><p>Bokuto was wearing a pure white suit, making him stand out among the dark blue of the police officers crawling around. And yet, the officers never turned to look at them, never stopped them. </p><p>They entered the alley where the body was found, the officers working around suddenly making themselves scarce. Bokuto strode towards the corpse, wearing a smile that got bigger and bigger as they got close. </p><p>Bokuto used the tip of his shoe to turn the man’s head, exposing three stab wounds on its neck. </p><p>Bright, yellow eyes turned towards him. </p><p>“Well, well, well, looks like the cats came out to play, Akaashi,” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just saw this amazing fanart on Pinterest and it just didn't leave my head... if you can tell me who the original artist is it would be really great!</p><p>https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/715298353310188500/</p><p>Scream at me on twitter @dazachuuu</p><p>Nekoma, Nekoma, Neko, Neko Nekoma!!~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>